Stayin' Alive
Stayin’ Alive – piosenka w wykonaniu zespołu Bee Gees, pochodząca z filmu Gorączka sobotniej nocy. Autorami jej są bracia Barry, Robin i Maurice Gibb. Przy tworzeniu tej piosenki uczestniczył także Albhy Galuten, producent zespołu Bee Gees, oraz Karl Richardson. Singiel z utworem ukazał się 13 grudnia 1977 roku. Piosenka otwiera album ze ścieżką dźwiękową do filmu. Do dzisiaj jest jednym z najlepiej rozpoznawalnych utworów muzyki dyskotekowej. 4 marca 1978 roku „Stayin' Alive” zajęła pierwsze miejsca na liście Hot 100 amerykańskiego czasopisma Billboard, pozostając tam przez cztery tygodni]. Utwór znalazł się na pozycji 93. „100. najlepszych piosenek muzyki pop”, skompilowanej przez magazyn Rolling Stone. „Stayin' Alive” zdobył w 1979 roku Nagrodę Grammy dla „najlepszej wokalnej aranżacji na dwa lub więcej głosów”. Piosenka została sklasyfikowana przez amerykański periodyk Rolling Stone na 191. miejscu listy 500. utworów wszech czasów. Utwór ten doczekał się sześciu coverów, w tym polskiego pod tytułem "Z nami się baw". Tę piosenkę możnausłyszeć w filmach DTV Doggone Valentine, Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka i Goofy na wakacjach oraz w programie The Muppet Show. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man No time to talk. Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. Well now, I get low and I get high, and if I can't get either, I really try. Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose. You know it's all right. It's OK. I'll live to see another day. We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me yeah. Stayin' alive. Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man no time to talk. Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me yeah. I'm Stayin' alive. Tłumaczenie na język polski Możesz zorientować się po moim chodzie, jestem kobieciarzem. Nie ma czasu na gadanie Głośna muzyka i kobiece ciepło Byłem poniewierany Odkąd się urodziłem Ale teraz jest w porządku. Jest OK. I możesz patrzeć w inną stronę Możemy spróbować zrozumieć Jak New York Time's działa na mężczyznę Czy jesteś bratem Czy może matką Pozostajesz przy życiu, Pozostajesz przy życiu Poczuj burzące się miasto i trzęsących się ludzi I pozostajemy przy życiu, pozostajemy przy życiu Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu, pozostajemy przy życiu Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu. Teraz czasami jestem spłukany czasami zjarany, a jeśli ani jedno ani drugie, naprawdę staram się to zmienić Mam niebiańskie skrzydła przy moich butach. Jestem tańczącym mężczyzną po prostu nie mogę przegrać Wiesz, teraz jest w porządku. Jest OK. Przeżyję, aby zobaczyć następny dzień Możemy spróbować zrozumieć Jak New York Time's działa na mężczyznę Czy jesteś bratem Czy może matką Ciągle jesteś żywy, ciągle żywy Poczuj burzące się miasto i trzęsących się ludzi I jesteśmy ciągle żywi, ciągle żywi Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu, pozostajemy przy życiu Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu Życie biegnie donikąd Niech ktoś mi pomoże Niech ktoś mi pomoże, yeah Życie biegnie donikąd, niech ktoś mi pomoże Niech ktoś mi pomoże, yeah Pozostaję przy życiu Możesz zorientować się po moim chodzie, jestem kobieciarzem. Nie ma czasu na gadanie Głośna muzyka i kobiece ciepło Byłem poniewierany Odkąd się urodziłem Ale teraz jest w porządku. Jest OK. I możesz patrzeć w inną stronę Możemy spróbować zrozumieć Jak New York Time's działa na mężczyznę Czy jesteś bratem Czy może matką Pozostajesz przy życiu, Pozostajesz przy życiu Poczuj burzące się miasto i trzęsących się ludzi I pozostajemy przy życiu, pozostajemy przy życiu Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu, pozostajemy przy życiu Ah, ha, ha, ha, pozostajemy przy życiu. Życie biegnie donikąd, niech ktoś mi pomoże. Niech ktoś mi pomoże, yeah Życie biegnie donikąd, niech ktoś mi pomoże, yeah Pozostaję przy życiu Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine Kategoria:Piosenki z programu The Muppet Show Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Goofy na wakacjach